


Starlight Dates

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Polyamory, planetarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines
Summary: you and your boyfriends go to the planetarium
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader/Kitagawa Yusuke
Kudos: 13





	Starlight Dates

“Akira!”

He lifted his head from his mindless scrolling on the Phantom Aficionado Website, watching you and Yusuke, hand in hand, speed-walking towards him as you waved eagerly. He smiled tenderly at the sight, making the boring half-hour wait pretty much worth it. 

Yusuke’s face was flushed with sweat and embarrassment. “Our apologies for being so late… I ended up not having enough money on my card to use the train, so they offered to pay for me, yet the machine—”

“It’s alright. I’m glad you guys could make it,” Akira cut him off with a wave of his hand and a chuckle. He half-expected you two to be late, and made a later reservation for the planetarium, so when he got your text letting him know you two were facing difficulties getting to Ikebukuro he was grateful for his foresight. 

“Thank you for waiting,” you cooed, keeping Yusuke’s hand in yours as you kissed Akira, smiling into the fleeting moment of affection. 

Yusuke shuffled a little as you kissed Akira, eyebrows furrowed, studying the two of you with an intensity that made you want to bury your face in the crook of Akira’s neck. “May I?” he asked, his free hand settling on your waist and chin resting on your shoulder, looking curiously at his leader and lover. 

Akira snorted at Yusuke’s strange formality, though it was one of the charming parts about him. He cupped his cheek and gave him a long, chaste kiss, glad to be hidden by the shade of the building’s exterior. No one being around gave them all peace of mind. “Better?” 

“For now, perhaps,” Yusuke muttered, relaxing against you, squishing you between the two of them. “I am eager to return to the core of the planetarium… I feel that it’ll end up being a noteworthy experience.” 

“Because it’s the first time you’re coming here with both of us as a date?” you teasingly asked as you affectionately rubbed your head against his. “If you keep clinging to me like this, we won’t be able to go inside.” 

Akira sneakily snagged a photo of the two of you as you talked, pushing up his glasses with a cheeky grin. “They’re right, besides, you’re not leaving any room for me.” 

“ _ That’s _ what you’re concerned with?” you retorted, rolling your eyes as Yusuke chuckled. “Come on, there’s plenty of room to cuddle  _ in  _ the planetarium.” You laced your fingers with Akira’s, squeezing both of your boyfriend’s hands as you gently tugged them along towards the front of the attraction, giving them a smile that was bigger and brighter than any of the stars they later saw inside the planetarium’s walls. 


End file.
